My Queen
by Love-Lies-Forever
Summary: Mary and Francis relationship is doing great, but like any couple what happens when they begin to have problems? And, will Lola be able to trust Bash, when they begin to have feelings for eachother, considering how her last relationship ended? Mary x Francis, Lola X Bash...
1. Forgetting Kisses

**Hello everyone, this is my very first Fanfiction. It is about Francis and Mary, and Bash and Lola. It will be in someones point of view each chapter, so let me know if you like it, or dont, and please review! And now, on with the story!**

**Mary's point of view:**

**Mary, queen of scottland, friend of many, wife of Francis. Mary got tingles every time she thought of being Francis wife. But with those tingles, also came a fear, a fear that Francis will want something Mary is'nt ready to give. Mary shook the thought away from her head. No, Francis is'nt like that, he was a gentleman, he could never pressure her to do anything she was'nt ready for. Mary stood in the middle of her bedchambers, ready to meet the girls for dinner. She walked up to her bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" Mary said, turning around to look at who had knocked. It was Francis. Mary felt butterflies in the pitt of her stomach. " Hello Francis" Mary smiled. Francis Nodded "Hello Mary". Mary turned back towards her bed, and just too make herself look busy, pulled the bed sheet straight off her bed. Francis stood still, suddenly watching Mary mess with her bed. Mary cleared her throught. "Is there anything i can help you with Francis" Mary asked, smiling, but since she was turned around he could'nt see it. "Yes actually" Francis said. Mary smiled again, but Francis had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him, Mary dropped the bed-sheet at her feet, suddenly the butterflies were back in her stomach. They stood face to face. Francis put his hands on Marys waist, and crashed his lips into hers. The lips moved to a perfect rythem, her hands flew to his shoulders to balance herself. She felt his tounge join inside her mouth, as there tounges battled for dominance. Suddenly Francis pulled away and smiled down at Mary as she slowly opened her eyes. Then he pulled away from her, picked up her bedsheet, put it on her bed, and began walking out of the room. "See you at dinner" Francis called, waving, without bothering to turn around. And then, he was gone. Mary touched her lips, **_**How am i supposed to go to dinner and forget that...**_

**Next chapters Bash and Lola, Please Review, tell me what you thought, bad or good... **


	2. Interrupting

**Hello dear readers, I was so happy i got my first review ever! Ok, so i would like to thank a-panther-and-her-prince for actually being my first review ever, and yes im as well exited for Bash and Lola. Now- to the story...**

**Bash's point of view:**

**Bash turned the corner of the garden and walked into his and Lola's secret meeting place by the river. He stopped himself and watched the maiden he caught himself wishing to be more then friends with. Lola sat apon a blanket throwing stones into the river and watching them sink, before repeating the cycle again. Bash began to slowly walk up to her. He smiled at himself as he took a seat across from her and She looked up at him. "You scared me" she smiled slightly. "Well a beautiful maiden like you should have guards all around you" Bash said, suddenly realizing what he just said. He didnt care, it was true, she was beautiful. Lola blushed deeply. " Thank you Sebastian" Lola said. " Love, how many times have I told you too call me Bash" He said. "Quite a few, 'Bash" Lola smiled jokingly. "Are you making fun of me?" Bash asked, pretending to be hurt. "Me, make fun of you? Never." Lola smiled. "Oh thats it" said Bash. flinging himself on top of Lola and tickling her. Lola laughed and giggled, not being able to breath anymore. "Ok, ok Im sorry, Bash im sorry!" Lola laughed. Bash stopped his actions as his fingers tickled to Lolas waist, and just as he was about to get up when Lolas hands went to his shirt and pulled him down to her lips. But before there lips meet, someone cleared there throat behind them...**

**I left a cliffhanger! Who do you think caught them? How will Lola react? How will Bash react? And what is going On with Francis and Mary? Find out soon in chapter three for Mary and Francis. And chapter four for Bash and Lola...**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi guys, I saw your request to make the chapters longer, so of course i will. I started to get into the story now so of course the chapters will begin to get longer. Did update and I want to know if anyones reading this story, if you are review so I know you like it. Your review could be good or bad I made chapter 2 so please tell me if you like them, like I said the chapters will be longer starting in chapter 3, the next chapter. Its Francis and Mary by the way...**

**Ok well bye, and review!**


	4. Keep Quiet

Hi, im so happy and really very exited. It turns out, you all really love this story as much as I do. And alot of you are right, I have great plans for this story, and I just cant wait. So I... will be countinuing it, this is my very first 'Longest Chapter', anyway Im really sorry for not updating, but I have this new thing were if i get three reviews for my latest chapter, I update faster... This chapters, pretty much about all of the tention at the big banqueted feast...

Francis's point of view:

I smiled as I walked into 'Great Hall' and only saw five seats left. My mother sat at one end of the table, the other my father. The rest of the seats were for- me, Bash, Mary, and Lola, all of Mary's other ladies in waiting were there. But still someone was missing. I heard someone clear there throat from behind me, and I suddenly relized I stood in the middle of the doorway. I turned around slowly getting ready to apologize, when I saw who was behind me. Mary. "Im sorry" I said, smirking, I moved out of her way. I walked to the chair across from where i was going to sit and pulled the chair out for her. She smiled slighly, and walked over to were I was before mummbling a polite 'thank you' and sitting down. I walked to were I was sitting, and also took a seat. It seemed like everyone had finally stopped talking to notice are presence. "Finally, we can begin" said King Henery, he had finally stopped daydreaming about his Mistress's. The whole diner I could'nt stop staring at Mary, and when she noticed she would look my way for a second blush, and then jump into conversation with Aylee. After diner was over and everyone had left, I went outside to get some fresh air. "No one has seen Lola or Bash anywhere". I Knew who that voice belonged to, it was Mary. "Im sure there fine, my father probably has gaurds looking for them everywhere" I said, without turning around to look at her. "W- Why did you kiss me?" Mary asked, walking up behind me. I turned around slowly, trying to think of something to say. "I wanted to" I smiled, slightly. It was time to tell Mary how i felt about her. She needed to know. "Dont say it" Mary said, simply looking me straight in the eye. I shook my head. " I felt this way for a while" I said looking down at the floor. "Please, dont" Mary whispered. " I've tried to not feel this way" I said, leaning against her shoulder, and closing my eyes. She held onto my back, so I would'nt fall. "But I love you Mary" I said. "Francis-" Mary began, but she did'nt get to finish her sentence before I crashed my lips into hers. And it did'nt take a Second before she kissed back...

Authors Note- Chapter 5 here we come! Please Review, next chapters Bash and Lola!


End file.
